~*Stars Above Still Feel the Storm*~
~*Stars Above Still Feel the Storm*~ is a fanfiction by allya373. It's an alternative storyline to Skybound, told from Nya's perspective. I started this on the LMBs before they were removed, but I think I'm ready to do this again. Mistake Nya watched Jay's awkwardly retreating figure walk away. She was torn. She longed for those simple days when she could be Samurai X and everything was normal and she and Jay had the chance to be together. But now, if she had to be the Water Ninja and be publicized as the 'girl ninja', she wasn't really willing to take up this romance anymore. "I just wish he wasn't so smitten with me. Then maybe we could work something out," she whispered to herself softly. It took her five long seconds before she realized what she had just done. She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. "Your wish, is yours, to keep." she heard a voice behind her. And everything she knew flipped over at once. Locked In NOTICE: I'm thinking of rewriting this bit. I did a little fiddling around with my storyline and I solved most problems, so I'm wondering if you readers would be alright with a rewrite? Also, would you prefer the whole story on a single page, or each chapter is a page, compiled in a category, or subpages? Thanks! Part 1 Dear...Diary, I don’t usually do these types of things, but things are different since I made that stupid mistake. I’m still confused what’s going on, but everyone’s acting totally weird. Jay and Zane are gone; I still haven’t figured out why. Misako doesn’t even know who Jay is. She said something about him sacrificing himself for Ninjago, but that was ages ago! I didn’t dare ask the others, they’re already pretty suspicious about me. This is torture and I want it all to end. I’m not even allowed to leave the Bounty to go on errands! Something’s wrong with Kai, Cole and Lloyd, but what? I have yet to find out. Until then, Nya Part 2 Dear Diary, I still can’t believe I’m doing this! Diaries are for girly-girls who are overemotional! Though, to be honest with myself, it is kind of a nice way to get thoughts down. Not that I intend to keep this habit; it’s just a good way to pass the time. I still don’t know what happened to Jay, but I guess Zane is still dead. How, though? It’s been almost a week of imprisonment, and I’ve made my decision. I’m going to ask Kai about Jay. What’s the worst that could happen? I’ll write more when I have more to write; Nya Part 3 Dear Diary, Ugh, I wish I never asked in the first place! NO! I don’t wish that, I don’t wish ever! I’ve had it with wishes! I’ve learnt my lesson, now can’t I go back?! Now, instead of being imprisoned in this ship, I can’t even leave my room!!! Just HOW is this fair?! And all the information I got was that Jay left the team after he couldn’t reach his true potential. How’s THAT for an explanation?! Wait a second … I think I figured something out! Be back soon! Nya Part 4 Dear Diary, Yes! Finally! I figured it all out! I just remembered that Jay’s true potential was on our first date. But because he never fell for me (thanks to that stupid wish), we never went on a date. And we never got Zane back because the team never split up since Jay and Cole were never competing for me! If only I thought twice before making a wish...maybe I’d realize how much worse life could be minus one annoying lovestruck teammate. I’m starting to regret how I treated him before this huge mess. I’d take it all back if I had the chance. It would just have been so much easier if he’s stopped chasing me. It was really getting on my nerve... Nya Part 5 Dear Diary, '' ''I’ve had it with this place. Day 4 of imprisonment in this forsaken room. I’m running away. Somewhere far, far, far away from here, where nobody, not even Kai, will find me. Somewhere I can figure out how to get back to my ''real life. Even Dark Island isn’t far enough away. Where, then??? I’ve got it! The Cloud Kingdom is the perfect place. If I can only learn Airjitzu and locate the Blind Man’s Eye, I can get up there and get someone to rewrite my fate. Ok, there are a few problems to smooth out. Ronin is going to take some convincing, especially since he has no idea who I am in this world. I’m going to need some money, and how am I supposed to get my hands on technology that will both get me up the Wailing Alps and track the course of that wind storm? I’ll figure the rest out later. Right now, I just have to focus on getting out of this place. And, sorry, Diary. I can’t take you along. No hard feelings.'' Gotta go! Packing to do! Nya TBC...Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories